Composition of a captured image may be difficult for some users of image capture devices. In addition to lighting, focus and exposure issues, the user must also determine the composition of the captured image. That is, are objects of interest positioned in the frame of the captured image in an interesting and visually pleasing manner?
FIG. 1A is a simplified exemplary captured image 102 of a scenic mountain 104 with a deer 106 and tree 108 in the foreground. The image 102 is, to some, not a visually pleasing image because the horizon, as evidenced by the skewed position of mountain 104 and the non-vertical tree 108, is not level. Furthermore, very little sky 110 is visible in image 102. Advanced scenic photographers have suggested a general rule-of-thumb that the horizon should be approximately along the upper one third or the lower one third of an image, depending upon the object of interest of the image.
FIG. 1B is a simplified exemplary captured portrait image 112 of a woman 114 in a background 116. The portrait image 112 is, to some, not a visually pleasing image because the image of the woman 114 is relatively small with respect to the available frame size of the image 112, not centered within the background 116, and displays too much of the background 116.
Many users of digital cameras could use help in composing an image to be captured.